Asheron Hood
by PinkFalcon
Summary: [AU] HEY! This is based on......Robin Hood! Get it? Asheron? Robin?..........Oh, forget it. I put my own plot in, though it up all by myself. Hmmm. Humor, romance, what more could you want? AAM, BTW. READ IT! Oh, and review. It's the button on the bottom.
1. King of Thieves

Asheron Hood 

**Asheron Hood  
Part 1 ~ King of Thieves  
By Seabeast**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not claim Pokémon or Robin Hood. Actually, I don't know who owns Robin Hood. There's the book, and the Disney version, and the Men in Tights, and a bunch of others. Hm. Oh well. 

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This probably won't follow anything directly. It'll just be MY version, with a few important scenes that I remember from various places, like the archery contest. Some scenes might be from the Disney movie, that's how I started it, but I really don't know where it'll go. Oh, one more thing. I don't know jack about England, their money system, titles, or any of that stuff. I know that a duke is called 'Your Grace' and that's about it. Oh, a knight is a Sir. And I know like, 'Your Highness' and stuff, but not much else. Does anyone know what Robin Hood's hat is called? You know, the one with the feather? They wear a tunic, leggings, breeches, boots, a shirt, gloves, and that hat thing. WHAT IS IT!?!   
  


**CAST**  
(Mainly just for me because I tend to forget this sort of thing.)  
**Robin Hood - **Ash  
**Maid Merian -** Misty  
**Little John -** Brock  
**Friar Tuck - **Professor Oak  
**Prince John - **Rudi  
**Sheriff of Nottingham -** Gary  
**King Richard -** Lance  
**Lady ? - **Willameana  
**Sir ? - **Jessy and James  
**Mistress Ketchum**  


  
  


~~

  
  


"May I compliment you on your excellent scheme, Sire?" Sir James said, grinning wildly. "I must admit that I never would have thought of such a brilliant plot to get King Lance out of the way. And the way you used that Alakazam-sheer brilliance." 

Prince Rudi surveyed the young azure-headed man carefully through narrowed eyes. A gold coin traveled nimbly over his knuckles as he listened to the two ramble on. 

"Oh, yes. Quite cunning," Lady Jessyca said, her smile a little forced. 

"And may I say that-" James began. 

"No, you may not," Rudi said evenly, glaring at him. "How dare you two incompetent fools mention my actions in open country?" The two shrank away from him, obviously afraid they were in trouble. "Do not ever speak of such doings before I bring up the subject, understand?" 

"Yes, Your Highness," the two mumbled, eyes down. 

"You are dismissed," Rudi said lazily, leaning back in his assortment of soft velvet pillows. "I do not wish to see you until we arrive at the castle gates." 

"Yes, Sire," they said meekly as they hobbled out, looking ridiculous as they crouched beneath the low ceiling of drapery. 

Meowth waited for them as they stumbled clumsily outside, James ending up sprawled over his lady on the dry dirt road. The two quickly scrambled up and walked casually along, brushing off dirt from their rumpled skirts and breeches as they went. Meowth hung back and the trio waited until they were behind the last group of guards before speaking. 

"So what'd ya say?" the cat asked, his heavy accent slurring his words. 

"We tried to compliment him and he kicked us out," Jessy snapped, glaring at the backs of the soldiers a few yards ahead of them. 

"And it hurt, too!" James whined, rubbing his bum. 

Meowth frowned at him. "You're the only knight I know dat complains all da time." 

"I don't care! I'm sick of this road and of walking on it! Show me the way to go home! I'm tired and I wanna go to bed!" 

"James, stop it!" Jessy hissed through gritted teeth. A few of the soldiers ahead of them had their heads tilted back, curious as to what all the whining was about. One or two of the Growlithe and Houndour were lagging behind their Master's mounts, probably on their Master's orders. When protecting Prince Rudi, one didn't let him down. If something fishy was going on they were required to investigate it. 

"Good afternoon good Sir, good Lady." 

The trio spun around to see an old man hobbling over, his clothes in rags and a gnarled old stick helping him to overcome the tremendous limp in his right leg. "And a good afternoon to you too, Your Grace," he added as he caught sight of Meowth. He nodded to each of them stiffly, his bad back disabling him from bowing. 

He quickly hobbled over until he was caught up to them. Upon reaching them he slowed his pace so that he walked beside them in the back of the precession. 

"And who, pray tell, are you?" Jessy inquired, glancing suspiciously at the old man. Upon closer inspection she could see that he had a dirty silver beard that covered most of his face and trailed down to the base of his neck. His eyes however, were a light golden brown that seemed to sparkle with youth. He hunched his shoulder a little, as if adjusting the large hump on his back. 

"I be a Diviner's assistant, that I be," he replied, his voice rich with the common-born accent. "Me Master wishes me to ask if she be permitted to read Your Highness's future for him. We wish no payment, jus' the satisfaction of serving our most gracious prince in any way we can." 

The trio glanced at each other, one thought buzzing through their minds. If the prince liked what he heard, would he give them money for the expense of bringing this Diviner to him? Each smiled evilly. 

"Why, of course," Lady Jessyca said sweetly. "Sir James will pass on your information right away. Where is your Master, if I may ask?" 

"She be waitin' in the forest for your reply," the man said, watching James run up to the coach that carried the prince. Suddenly a shrill whistle rang out from inside and the entire caravan stopped abruptly, the various animals' and Pokémons' ears laid back against their skulls at the sound. 

"He means for you to fetch your Master," Jessy said kindly. "Good day, sir." She offered her hand and he took it, his fingers surprisingly smooth beneath the thick coat of dirt. He bowed awkwardly before hobbling away into the trees.   
  


~~

  
  


"Have you got it on yet?" Ash asked hurriedly, holding his fake beard away from his lips in able to speak. 

"I think so," Brock said, his voice preoccupied. "How do I look?" 

He stepped out from behind the thick trunk of a tree and spread his arms wide, smiling. Ash had to snap the beard back in place to hide his own smile. Brock was dressed in a heavy red shawl that covered a plain white dress with an embroidered hem on the bottom. The shawl was covered in large, multicolored beads in ring patterns, a few of them looking like strange staring eyes. Wide golden hoops hung at his wrists and ears and a fluffy black wig covered his head, topped by a bright blue scarf. 

"Well?" he asked, still smiling. "Tell me how I look. Will I pass for a Diviner?" 

"You look great, Brock," Ash said, his voice straining with suppressed laughter. "You'd pass for a Gypsy any day, let alone a Diviner. Now come on, the Prince is waiting." 

"It worked, then?" he asked as he followed Ash back to the King's Highway. "They believed you? What if they don't believe me? I've never robbed the King's Coach before." 

"Just remember to speak in rough Common and compliment Rudi a lot and you'll be fine." 

"Pika!" 

"Be quiet, Pikachu!" Ash hissed, jerking his shoulder up to move him back in place. "We're here." Turning to Brock, he said, "Go straight to the Coach. Ignore the knight, his lady, and the Meowth. They seem to be the Prince's advisors. The less you say to them the better. I'll take care of them and the guards, and that huge array of gold on their mounts. Now go." Brock nodded, signaling he understood, and strode over to the King's Coach, looking for all the world as if he were as confident as he was pretending to be. 

Ash stumbled over to the King's Coach to keep watch. Sir James must still have been in the Coach because Ash couldn't see him anywhere. His kept as much weight as he could off of his right leg and held it all on the stick in his hands, trying to make Lady Jessyca think he was completely crippled. The weaker she thought he was, the better. 

The Lady Jessyca strode quickly over to him, her Meowth at her heels. Ash let her see a jump of surprise when he caught sight of the cat Pokémon walking on his hind feet. What's more, he was wearing a bright green tunic. The Lady looked at him curiously as she stopped in front of him. "Why do you not accompany your Master as she works?" she asked quizzically, nodding to the Coach wall at his back. 

"She wishes me to make sure no one interrupts her," Ash said in his practiced Common, with a heavy peasant accent. He knew that was what most nobles expected of anyone that wasn't rich. "The thing is, I got me Pokémon hurt just a wee bit ago, near a stream a little ways from here. Ole Sparx needs t' see a Healer and soon." 

"We can watch her for you," Jessyca said, a hint of slyness in her voice. 

Ash faked surprise. "Could you?" 

"Shore," the Meowth said. "But it'll cost ya." Ash stared at him in faked confusion. 

"A Meowth that can talk?" he said in practiced astonishment. "Your Grace," he said, bowing deeply, "the likes of me ain't never seen such high nobility as a talking Meowth. Thou must certainly be the bearer of a vast knowledge." There, Ash thought smugly. Once he gets up on his high horse I can knock him down easily. Even if he can talk. 

The Pokémon beamed with pride. "I'm sure the likes of me shan't ever be able to afford such a valued creature to care for me Master," Ash said gloomily. 

"Well, that depends," Jessyca said slowly. "How much have you got?" 

Ash had to hold back a smile. It was exactly what he had been hoping for. "Not much," he said sadly. "Just a few coppers. Me Master keeps all o' me earnings till I need to spend them. Although..." he trailed off, hoping they'd follow. 

"Yes...?" the pair chorused. 

"We stored our belongings a few yards into those trees yonder," Ash said as he pointed straight ahead with his walking stick. "We've all our gold in one of them packs. Kin I trust you to take what you need? Then you kin tell me Master where I went. She'll understand. She was just so keen on pleasing His Majesty, you see." 

The eyes of the two were glimmering with pleasure. "Why, of course you can trust us," the Lady said. "You go right ahead. The nearest Healer should be in the town we just passed through a bit ago-you may try there." 

Ash grabbed her hands and wrung them as he proceeded to express his gratitude. He hadn't missed the fact that she had told him to go back the way they had come to find the nearest town-which was a day's ride, at very least. They wanted him gone. 

"Oh, thank you, Nobilities!" he said. "I can't begin to thank thee for thy gratitude! Thank you!" 

"You are very welcome, elder," Jessyca said, yanking her hand free. Ash pretended not to see the fake smile plastered on her face. "Now run along and heal your Pokémon. I do hope the poor beast will be all right." 

You're the beast, he thought as he turned away from them and hobbled down the road. He stopped a moment to wave, then hurried on again. 

When he next turned back they were gone. "Dirty thieves," he muttered, dropping the stick and walking back. The guards were gone-they were obviously familiar with how long a Diviner could take. He could hear laughter in the woods opposite where he had pointed the Lady and her Meowth. So careless, he couldn't help but think. They obviously haven't been attacked in a while. Good. They needed to bring their guard back up. 

Hustling over to the horses and Pokémon they had left so carelessly behind, he quickly went to work. Anything that shimmered went straight into the large sack hanging at his waist. Once every thing evenly remotely valuable was gone he proceeded to release their mounts. They had taken their dogs with them-there was nothing he could do for them anyway. Dogs and dog-like Pokémon were usually prone to take to their Masters and become almost inseparable. 

"Shh," he said soothingly to a chestnut mare as she tried to rear. "You needn't be nervous of me, old gal." He slipped the halter and reins off and stood back. "There you are." She looked at him questioningly. "Just a little while, girl. And that goes for all of you," he said to the assortment of mounts as they watched him. "At my signal, you run. Run as fast and as far as you can. You can be free if you want, or you can go ahead to Palletshire, the next village, and find a human to take you in there. Now, though, you stay." 

He walked out from among the small herd, carefully stepping over discarded saddle blankets, harnesses, saddles, reins, and other various instruments. He jogged over to the next group and did the same; took the valuables they had been carrying, loosed them, and told them to stay until called. 

He did this to a number of groups, until he came to another coach. He didn't recognize the hues of blue drapes all around it, nor did he recognize the crest on the front-a crystal blue teardrop. He knew it could fetch him loads of gold at the market, but he never robbed Prince Rudi's guests, which this coach seemed to hold. 

As he tread softly by the side a new scent wafted into his nose. It was tangy and slightly sweet, one he didn't recognize. It was coming from the coach. He ignored it and approached the horse that was pulling it-a beautiful blue roan stallion the color of the sky on a rainy day. He wore nothing but the crest of the coach-a teardrop-on his forehead, placed below his shiny black mane. The cool intelligence in his azure eyes told him why he was without harness, only restrained by the wooden bars connecting him to the coach. He had obviously received a lot of attention from someone, and he looked well cared for. 

"You are a beauty," Ash breathed, approaching him slowly. He gently held the stallion's head in his hands and breathed his scent into his nostrils, breathing in the horse's scent in return. 

**Who are you? **a deep, smooth voice sounded from inside his head. Ash almost stepped back in surprise. 

"Pikachu, did you hear that?" he asked, breathing hard. 

"Chu," the mouse said, puzzled. He asked what he was talking about. 

"That voice," Ash breathed, approaching the horse once more. "Was it you?" 

The stallion blinked his large emerald eyes at him. **Who are you?**

"Pikachu, this stallion's talking to me!" he whispered excitedly, trying to keep his voice from alerting those in the guest carriage. 

>They all talk,"Yes, but not in words," Ash replied, stroking the soft hair where the stallion's large nose met his face. "Just in expressions. Only Pokémon can speak, and that's out loud." He studied the horse's face carefully, amazed at his beauty. 

"My name is Ash," he said softly. "What's yours?" 

**Aoi,** the cool voice said. **Why are you here?**

Ash somehow knew this horse had been educated. He would probably get more of his answers about this entrancing creature if he answered the horse's questions first. "I'm here to take tax money from Prince Rudi and give it back to the people of Palletshire. They're overtaxed and underpaid and they need the money. I free the guards' mounts, if they want, in case their Masters are cruel. Why can I hear you?" 

**My Lady taught me things from books. May I go with you when you leave?**

Ash was taken aback. "Does your Lady mistreat you?" 

**Not at all. I am simply curious.**

"But-won't she object?" 

**She knows I will return. May I?**

"I-of course, Your Grace." 

**Aoi,** the horse said tartly. **My Lady and I hate titles. May I meet your Pikachu?**

"How-?" 

**I can smell him. May I?**

A loud shout came from the forest. "Later, I promise," Ash said as he carefully unhitched Aoi from the coach. "On my word, run into the trees with the other free horses and Pokémon. My partner and I will come get you when we're done. All right?" 

**You shan't steal from my Lady?**

"Of course not!" 

**All right. Please continue your work here. It interests me.**

Ash rushed away from the stallion, hoping he had enough time left to finish before Brock was done. He couldn't help but wonder who Aoi's lady was, the woman that must be in the blue coach, but try as he might, he couldn't remember if he had ever seen that teardrop crest before. 

He quickly stripped down and unhitched the remaining creatures. His sack was bulging by the time he was done. Hefting it over one shoulder, he started for the woods, hoping Brock was finishing up, too. 

"Hey, you!" 

He turned to see a man dressed in the Royal Guard uniform at least fifty feet away, staring at him and frowning. The man's eyes traveled over him and his brows shot up when he realized what must be in the sack. Ash ran. 

"Hey! Stop! Get over here, you thief! Someone stop him, hurry!" 

Before Ash knew what had happened, he was surrounded by guards. All of them had their swords drawn and pointed at him. They must have been waiting for him, an ambush. 

"What's in the sack, old man?" one asked, the golden helmet on his head signaling that he was the captain. 

"Coal," Ash replied, taking up his accented voice again. "For me fire at home." 

"Then what happened to our mounts?" 

Ash glanced at them, a puzzled expression on his face. "Mounts, sir? Oh-I've not the slightest. Why are their harnesses off like that? I say, are they wild? Perhaps-" 

"Enough, old man. Hand over the sack and we'll take you to the dungeon peacefully." 

Before Ash could answer Brock burst from the King's Coach, looking rather flustered, his dress and shawl bulging from gold and various other items. Sir James was right behind him, scrambling to get up off the dirt. Suddenly Prince Rudi himself stuck his head out of the drapery and shouted, "Seize that thief at once!" 

"Now!" Ash yelled. 

What happened next was instant chaos. The horses reared and galloped toward them in the direction Ash had told them to go. The result was them bowling into the guards. The normal horses simply shoved them out of the way, while the Rapidash and Ponyta burned them with their flames, the Tauros throwing them over their shoulders and butting them with their horns. Brock was already in the forest, the King's Coach being so near the edge that he could escape easily. Sir James was face down in the dirt, crying for his life as mounts' hooves pounded the earth surrounding his head. 

The guards scrambled away from Ash, ignoring the Prince's shouts of outrage. Ash sneaked quietly past them to the guest coach, all activity staying away from there for some reason, drawing his bow and two arrows as he did so. Dropping the sack and putting one arrow between his teeth, he strung his bow. Pikachu crawled out and stayed on his shoulder. Throwing his beard and hood off so he could see, Ash crouched beside the coach and waited until someone came into his line of sight. With the guest coach at his back no one could sneak up on him. 

One came up from the front. Pikachu shocked him. Another came. Ash's first arrow found his throat. Soon after he loosed his second. A sudden neighing from his left told him that some mounts were in trouble. "Pikachu," he began, but the mouse was already hurrying over. 

Ash groped about his back for his quiver, trying to find another arrow with his fingertips, when suddenly his hand met soft skin. Spinning around, he came face-to-face with the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She was wearing a sky blue dress that brought out the hues of green in her eyes. Her long, fiery orange hair was being whipped about in the breeze as she leaned out of her coach, his quiver in her hand, reaching out for him to take. His first conscious thought was 'When did I drop it?'. After that he was numbly aware of his own hand taking the quiver from her as he stared into her eyes, mesmerized. She smiled and he couldn't keep from smiling slowly back. 

Someone gasped. Ash broke the trance he had been in and looked up over the girl's shoulder, the Lady doing the same. There was a woman there, parting the blue drapery with one hand, the other over her mouth. "Maid Misteara, get back!" she said, grabbing the girl's hand and pulling her inside. "That's Asheron Hood! You'd do no good getting mixed up with the likes of him!" 

Maid Misteara frowned at the older girl. "Lady Willameana, you know very well he doesn't harm anyone that's not attacking him. And besides, Prince Rudi needs someone to keep him in line while my uncle is gone. Let him steal from the guards, they can afford it." 

Ash raised his eyebrows. Were these nobles defending him? Suddenly Maid Misteara looked at him, their eyes locking once again. Remembering his manners, Ash stood up and bowed deeply, his bow and quiver behind his back. He stepped up to the coach and, ignoring the warning glares from the second lady, took Misteara's hand and gently kissed it. Her cheeks flushed, and he realized that he was blushing too. He released her hand and stepped back, smiling. 

He felt awkward. Clearing his throat, he said, "My Lady, I am pleased to meet such beautiful royalty." Misteara's blush deepened. So did her companion's scowl. "Please forgive me for the havoc I have caused your uncle, His Highness. I would greatly appreciate it if you would be so kind as to inform him that all goods taken from here will go to those who need it. I-" 

"Pikapi!" 

Ash spun around, an arrow already fitted on his string, to see Pikachu running to him, a guard on his heels, sword drawn and slicing the air at Pikachu's feet. Without a second thought he loosed and the man dropped his sword, cursing at the arrow protruding from his shoulder. Pikachu jumped up onto his shoulders as Ash reached for another arrow, telling him that the men had gotten their remaining mounts under control and would be checking on the guests of the Prince any minute now. 

Ash turned back around and bowed deeply to Misteara. "Forgive me, My Lady, but I must take my leave." 

Following Pikachu's paw to his right he saw that beautiful blue roan awaiting him at the edge of the forest. Waving a swift farewell to Maid Misteara, he ran up to the horse and leaped onto him from behind, a trick that had taken him years of practicing to learn. He landed squarely on his bare back and held onto the black mane for dear life as the horse sprinted forward, not into the trees but down the road and through a clump of soldiers. The guards dropped the reins of the horses and Pokémon they had been holding and yelled their fury as the creatures joined with Ash and Aoi to gallop down the road and break up the next group. Soon they were completely out of sight of the caravan.   
  


~~

  
  


"I still can't believe you took the horse," Brock muttered, throwing his costume out of the tree he was perched in. Aoi bent down to snuffle his nose in it, found nothing of interest, and went back to standing still as Ash brushed him down. 

"I didn't just take him, Brock," Ash grunted, working out a prickly briar from Aoi's back. "He wanted to come. He told me so himself." To Aoi, he said, "You're very lucky I thought to grab a brush and saddle blanket. You're fine fur isn't used to bowling through the trees and bushes like that. It snags things easily." 

Brock sighed. "Ash, you know we can't keep him. We don't have the supplies or the time. And we can't hide him. With all the guards the Prince will be sending out to nab us he'll be seen easily. We can't risk that." 

**If I am causing you trouble, I can go back,** Aoi said. Ash stopped brushing and looked into his bright green eyes. 

"Aoi, it's not you that's the trouble, it's the predicament we're in," he said, leaning on the stallion's back as he spoke. "The Prince always sends the sheriff of Palletshire out to find us, along with nearly half of his guards. Now he's got more from that caravan of his. It'll be a fine task for us to hide ourselves, and we're not used to hiding someone as large as you. You probably won't fit in a hollow tree trunk or behind a clump of bushes." 

"Are you talking to him?" Brock asked, staring at them. 

Ash resumed his brushing. "Of course I am. I told you I could understand him, didn't I? Besides, I talk to Pokémon all the time and you don't complain then." 

"That's because Pokémon have a language," Brock replied, leaning back against the tree trunk as he spread himself along the branch. "I'm taking a nap. Wake me at sunset and we can give the people their shares. In the meantime, you'd better return that horse to his owner, whoever that is. He'll probably be in the castle somewhere." 

**She,** Aoi corrected. 

"Really?" Ash asked, not bothering to look up from his brushing. "A Lady that can manage her own horse," he said to himself. "I'd like to meet her someday." 

**You already have.**

"What? Of course I haven't. I never talk to nobility, if I can help it." 

**I saw you two talking, **Aoi said firmly. **She handed you your quiver after you dropped it when you were taking off your hood.**

Ash froze, staring at the stallion. "Are you saying Maid Misteara is your Mistress?" he asked slowly. Aoi nodded, the effect making him look a bit silly. But Ash didn't laugh. Instead, he stared thoughtfully into the air over Aoi's back, arm stretched across the blue hide as he used Aoi for support. 

"Maid Misteara owns a stallion," he said slowly. "And that stallion is currently in my possession. I don't steal animals, therefore he must be returned. By me." He smiled slowly, still deep in thought. "Which means I'll get to meet her again." 

"Finally fallen in love, have you Ash? About time. Fifteen years old and you still haven't gotten yourself a wife." 

"Waa! I thought you were asleep!" 

Brock smiled evilly, sitting up on his branch and dangling his feet so that he could talk to Ash. "Nope. So, tell me about the lucky wench. Short? Tall? Thin? Fat? Old? Young?" 

"She's not a wench, Brock," Ash sighed, moving on to brush Aoi's long tail. "She's a noble. The King's niece, I think." 

"Well I don't see how that interferes with anything," Brock said. "Your father was a noble." 

"My father doesn't even know I exist," Ash said bitterly. "I don't see how that accounts for anything." 

"But it does," Brock contradicted. "Whether he knows or not, you're still a duke's son and that makes you a noble. Now tell me what she looks like." 

Ash finished with the stallion's tail and leaned against Aoi's back, his eyes unfocused as a grin spread across his face. "She's beautiful, Brock. Long red hair cascading down her back like tamed fire, sea green eyes with hints of azure sparkles when she smiles, slender figure that makes her all the more...perfect. The grace of a diving Lugia, the beauty of a-" 

"Ash is a poet and he didn't know it. So, who's the lucky lady? Must be someone pretty special to get him going like that." 

Ash spun around to see the form of a tall man in a monk's dull brown robes appear in the trees behind him. The form walked forward, revealing a middle-aged man with shaggy white hair and a toothy smile. 

"Friar Oak!" he gasped, something he rarely did. "When did you get here?" 

"Somewhere between 'azure sparkles' and 'slender figure'." His eyes swept over Aoi and he whistled in awe. "And who might this beauty be?" he asked, running a tanned hand over Aoi's muzzle. 

"Maid Misteara's horse," Ash said, joining him beside the stallion's nose to move some of his long black mane away from his large eyes. 

"Is she the Lady you fell for?" Brock asked, sliding down the tree. 

"Yes," Ash said softly, avoiding Oak's eye as the monk raised an eyebrow. 

"Maid Misteara of Fief Cerulean, eh?" he inquired, watching the boy from the corner of his eye. "Ah yes, she is a beauty. Youngest of the Four Sensational Sisters and the next in line for the family fief. Her father believes she can handle it better than any of her other sisters, even if she is a girl. You know," he said slyly, "her father has been pushing her toward marriage lately, being as she's almost sixteen. Maybe you could-" 

"No," Ash interrupted. 

"But you are a noble, technically, and-" 

"No," Ash said firmly. "I'll return the horse when I hand out the spoils, but I'm not saying anything about marriage. And no, Brock, you can't come. I don't trust your mouth." 

Brock immediately shut his mouth and leaned against the large tree, crossing his arms and humphing. 

"Well, I see my coming here hasn't done anything especially out of the ordinary," the friar said, handing Ash the goody sack as he climbed onto the large horse. 

"Why are you here?" Ash asked, strapping the sack down behind him and throwing the saddle blanket over his head. He tucked it around him, making sure nothing was visible that would give his identity away. Except his hat. He took it off and tossed it to Brock. 

"I came to ask for Pikachu for a day or two," Friar Oak said. "I've been doing a few experiments in the storage room and I'd like to test an Electric Pokémon's ability to store electricity." 

"That's fine with me, but you'll have to find him first. He's on watch shift somewhere near the stream. Well, I guess I'll see you tonight, Brock. Oh no, wait, I promised my mum that I'd visit her." 

"That's all right, Ash," Brock said, unfolding his arms and walking over to scratch Aoi's long nose. "Nice to meet you," he told the horse politely. 

**The pleasure is mine.**

Ash translated and all three humans grinned as Aoi started forward, surprisingly smooth compared to the bumpy gallop of the afternoon. Ash sighed and prepared for the long ride ahead of him.   
  


~~

  
  


"I told you that boy was pure mischief," the Lady Willameana said, watching the squabble of guards and dogs beneath her window in the sunset as they tried to organize themselves once again. "Honestly," she went on. "Stealing the gold and setting the mounts free. Raising havoc on our first day here. A fine way to greet the King's niece. Even stole your horse." 

"He didn't steal him, Willa," Misteara said as she hung her various dresses up in the large wardrobe the Prince had provided her. Maids had come in to take care of it earlier, only to be shooed out by Misty, who was used to cleaning up after herself. "Aoi wanted to go with him. He was waiting to carry him off once his Pikachu came." 

"Probably bewitched him, the poor brute," Willa said, still staring through the blue curtains. "Everyone knows of Asheron's bond with animals and Pokémon alike." 

"Aoi is not a brute and he wasn't bewitched," Misty said hotly. "He's way too smart for that. He'll come trotting back any minute now, once his curiosity has been satisfied." 

Willa turned away from the window to stare at her cousin. "Why are you defending him?" she asked. "And why are you humming that silly tune?" 

Misty stopped humming and glared at Willameana. "I'm defending him because I believe in what he's doing. Rudi's wrong, taxing his people like this. Someone needs to stand up to him. Even if he is a poor young man from the slums-" 

"Exactly," Willa interrupted. 

"Exactly what?" 

"Exactly why he can't court you, so stop thinking about it." 

Misty sighed. How did Willa always know what she was thinking? "You have to admit," she said shyly as she resumed unpacking. "He is kind of cute." 

Willameana tried to hold it back and act as a lady should, but she couldn't keep from smiling. "Aye, that he is," she said, watching Misty stare at the Wanted poster of him hanging on the inside of the wardrobe door. He was dressed simply in an emerald green tunic and hat, black breeches, and a loose white shirt. He looked as is he were just lowering his bow, the arrow already fitted on the string and ready to fire, his dark eyes curious as he stared at whoever had sketched the picture. His hat was leaning to one side, revealing messy black hair. 

"He's even better in real life," Misty murmured, not taking her eyes off of the parchment, ignoring the offer of 1000 pounds printed in large black letters along the bottom. 

She turned away suddenly. "I'm going for an evening ride," she said firmly as she unfolded her crystal blue cloak from her belongings. 

"But Misty! It's way too dangerous! What, with all the ruffians about because of the Prince's taxes and the peasant's wanting to revolt, they'll be waiting to attack any noble they see-" 

"Exactly," Misty said. "I need to stop that kind of feeling. King Lance said this is the fief I am to rule when I marry. The Prince is merely here as a fill-in until I find a suitor. If they don't trust nobles now, will they ever?" 

Lady Willameana frowned. "But they may kill you unless they firmly believe you're against the Prince." 

"Is that so bad?" The cloak on, the bottom swinging just above her feet, she proceeded to tuck her hair into the hood. "I am against him, Willa, and I need to get the people's support now, while I still can. My uncle should be home soon now, and I need the people to believe in me before I take control of them." 

Willa sighed, giving in. "All right, milady, but don't blame me when you get your throat slashed because of your status. What horse will ye ride, by the way? Aoi hasn't come home yet, if he ever will." 

"Of course he will." Misty strode over to the great curved doors of her room and sighed. "It must have cost a fortune for these doors alone. Why does he insist on spending his money in such foolish ways?" 

"That, no one will ever know." 

"I suppose not," Misty sighed. She opened the door. "I shall see you in the morning." 

"The morning!" Willa exclaimed, but it was too late. Misty was already fleeing quietly down the hall towards the stables, hoping against hope that the peasants would listen to her.   
  


~~

  
  


"Is this it?" Ash asked quietly. 

**Well I don't know, **Aoi responded, sounding annoyed. **I've never been here before.**

"Well I haven't exactly made frequent visits to the castle stables either, you know!" Ash hissed. "Just pick one. Pick one that your mistress might have prepared, maybe she knew you were coming." 

**She'll have been too busy unpacking.**

Ash sighed. Why did everything he did have to be so difficult? "All right, fine. We'll try that one. It looks as good as any." 

**I don't know why you're making such a deal of it,** Aoi said as he backed into the large stall. **You'll be out in a moment or two and Misty will know where I've been, so she won't mind me in the wrong stall.**

"Misty?" Ash asked. "Never mind," he added hastily when he sensed another one of Aoi's long speeches coming on. He had endured them throughout his trip here, and he didn't think he could stand even one more. For a horse, he seemed to have a lot to say. He pulled the stolen horse brush out of the saddle blanket, which he kept wrapped around him like a cloak, just in case, and proceeded to brush the stallion down. "And I won't be out of here in a moment or two," he grunted as he worked. "I've got to leave the blanket with you and still make it out alive. Everyone in this castle has been trained to shoot anyone wearing my tunic on sight. And besides, I-" 

Aoi shushed him. **Footsteps, **he warned, his pointy ears twitching. Ash stopped brushing to listen. Sure enough, there was a soft patting sound coming from the castle end of the main hall. Perfect. This was just his luck. Now he would get caught-and in the act of returning something too! 

But where could he hide in a horse's stall? The pile of hay in the corner was far too small and he couldn't leave or the person approaching would see him. Instead, he pulled the blanket tightly over him and continued brushing, hoping for dear life that the person was merely a stable boy and wouldn't disturb anyone he didn't recognize. 

He listened hard as the footsteps drew nearer. True, the hall had been long, but was it really this long? Finally they drew even with his stall. He held his breath and continued to brush, waiting for them to continue on, but they didn't. Whoever was behind him was watching him work. Now what? Deciding it was better to face this man to man if it came down to a fight, he turned around, keeping his face hidden in the blanket. 

"Asheron Hood?" a soft voice asked, not sounding mad at all. Realizing who it must be-and thanking the Lord it was her-he threw off the blanket and ran a hand through his dark hair to put it back in place. 

"Erm-how'd you know it was me?" he asked uneasily, not knowing exactly what to say. 

Maid Misteara smiled. "Of course I knew it was you. You're wearing my blanket like a cloak and grooming my horse. Thanks for bringing him back, by the way. I hope he wasn't too much trouble." 

"Not at all," he said, bowing when he remembered his manners. She's a noble you idiot! he yelled to himself. Now start treating her like one! 

She frowned suddenly. "Please don't go all noble on me now," she said. "I hate it when people get all stiff on me because of my relation to the King. It ruins any hope of innocent conversation. Call me Misty. And treat me like you would any other girl." 

Ash blushed. "But-milady-" 

She cut him off with a wave of her hand. "Please?" she asked sincerely. "I promise not to turn you in if you promise not to treat me like royalty. Let's just start over as friends meeting in a village." She held out her hand. "My name is Misty," she said, smiling once again. "What's yours?" 

"Asheron, milady," Ash said, he reached out to take her hand and kiss it, but she shook it in a handshake instead. 

"No titles," she said firmly. "No 'milady' or 'ma'am' or anything. Just Misty." 

"And you may call me Ash," he replied, smiling as he slowly relaxed. Suddenly she started forward. He turned aside to let her pass and she ran a soft hand over her horse's muzzle. 

"Hello, boy," she said softly. "Did you have fun on your wild run through the woods?" 

Ash resumed his brushing as Aoi told her of his 'exciting' day with him in the woods. When he was finished, Misty turned to Ash. He was just finishing the stallion's tail, and met her eyes evenly. They looked surprised. 

"What?" he asked, feeling himself blush slightly. 

"I know I shouldn't believe them," she said, not meeting his gaze any longer, "but everything I've heard about you doesn't seem to fit." 

He grinned and she slowly met his eyes. "Rumor hardly ever 'fits', mila-Misty. Why? What did you expect of me?" 

Now it was her turn to blush. "Oh, I don't know. I certainly didn't expect you to know how to groom horses." 

To Misty's surprise, he laughed. "Hardly anyone does," he said, grinning as he set the brush down beside a large sack in the corner of the stall and picked up the blanket to throw over Aoi's back for the night. He stopped suddenly. "Oh-you weren't going to ride him, were you?" She shook her head. "Then why are you here, if you don't mind my asking?" 

"Actually, I was going to try and convert some of the villagers so they won't revolt against me when my uncle returns and I take control of this land." 

Ash frowned, hefting the lumpy bag over his shoulder. "It's fair dangerous for a lady of such close relation to the King to be prancing around at night," he said. "Why don't you join me? A few more might listen if I'm with you." 

"I guess that would be all right," Misty said slowly. "What's in the bag?" 

Ash blushed, hoping silently that it would be the last time that night. "The-er-spoils from earlier. I still need to distribute them among the people." 

He followed her out of the stall and down the hall, towards the open gate. The Prince had ordered it stay open for a while in case some of the mounts decided to come back. "Don't you keep any for yourself?" Misty asked suddenly, glancing at him. 

"No, I earn my own keep in the stables-hence my grooming abilities-or I go to me mum's house." 

"Your mum lives nearby?" 

"Yes, of course." Ash smiled. "Only two other people know that but you. Please bear that in mind if it ever comes up in local conversation, or whatever you ladies gossip about." 

Misty laughed. "I'll try," she said, smiling, "But on one condition: You take me to meet her." 

Ash's face fell. "Meet her?" he squeaked. Clearing his throat, he tried again. "But-Mum-she's a bit...eccentric...about certain...things." 

"Like what?" 

"Like...oh, I don't know, things!" 

"Well unless you can come up with a more adequate reason than 'She's a bit eccentric about certain things', I refuse to not be introduced to her." 

Ash sighed and followed her to the gate. He was lucky; the guards were still busy with the havoc he had created earlier. No one was around to watch them as they slipped outside and ran silently down the cobbled street and into town.   
  


~~

  
  


**Author's Note: **Um...yeah. I typed this up a few months ago and forgot about it. Now I'm at my dad's and he's at work and I had saved it to a disk, so I decided to read it and now I really like it and I want to read more but I have to type it first and...yeah. So, what do you think? I'm mostly working on my Christmas fics right now, but I'll probably pick up writing this again. Along with OYL 3. And my remake of Legends, because I hate my old one. So...yeah. Lord of the Rings is awesome! Erm...o.O...review? Yeah! Review! And don't flame me on my knowledge on England because I really don't have any idea what I'm talking about. I need to ask Erina-Chan some questions, but I never seem to get around to it...Okay. The next part will probably be more romance, but I really have no idea based on the fact that I haven't written it yet. So...I'm done. BYE!!! 

-Seabeast 


	2. The Ketchum Coop

Asheron Hood 

**Asheron Hood  
Part 2 - The Ketchum Coop   
By Seabeast**

**DISCLAIMER: **Why do I even write these anymore? No one actually believes I own Pokémon, why should I waste my time writing this stupid thing? One of these days I'll catch myself before I start typing disclaimer and I just won't put it in there. 

**WARNING:** Yeah, and one of these days I'll stop myself from typing warning. Although I guess this does kind of need a warning...yeah, a little. I think. Um, it might deal with some adult materials...or is that the next part? Oh, I dunno, I'm kind of just typing as I go here, so if it comes out, it comes out. Consider yourself warned. And disclaimed, if that's even a word.   
  


**CAST**  
(Mainly just for me because I tend to forget this sort of thing. Even though this is the second part.)  
**Robin Hood - **Ash  
**Maid Merian -** Misty  
**Little John -** Brock  
**Friar Tuck - **Professor Oak  
**Prince John - **Rudi  
**Sheriff of Nottingham -** Gary  
**King Richard -** Lance  
**Lady ? - **Willameana  
**Sir ? - **Jessy and James  
**Mistress Ketchum**

  
  


~~

  
  


"How many more people are there?" Misty groaned, sitting down and leaning against a bar wall as she wiped her forehead. They had traveled secretly-which, in turn, meant slowly-through the village, handing out gold and other valuables to the grateful peasants. In that time she and Ash had gotten to know each other rather well as they had to explain things to the people to get them to believe that Misty would rule fairly. They were comfortable enough now to speak to each other as old-and rather grumpy-friends. It was now after midnight and the sack still wasn't empty. 

Ash rustled around a bit, feeling for how much was left. "Two stops, I'd say. I give a lot to Friar Oak for his church, and my mum needs some too. Then I can take you back to the castle and come back to Mum's for the night-" 

"You're staying at home tonight?" Misty asked hopefully. "Oh, do let me stay with you! Please? I've already told Lady Willameana I'd be out all night, thinking this would take much longer, and I'd love to meet your mum personally!" 

Ash sweatdropped. "I-er-well, yeah, I guess that'd be okay." He smiled nervously as she squealed with delight, something he hadn't seen her do until now. "Hey, keep it down!" he hissed suddenly. "The sheriff might out!" 

"What's wrong with the sheriff?" she asked innocently. "Or is he in league with the Prince too?" 

"The sheriff is the worst person to run into at a time like this," Ash explained. "He's even greedier than the Prince and he goes out of his way to try and catch me." 

"Why?" 

Ash hooked his hand around his neck, a habit Misty was beginning to recognize as a sign of nervousness. "He thinks he's a better Trainer than me and he's really jealous of my bond with Pokémon and animals. He's always trying to pressure me and Pikachu to Battle, and we always manage to weasel out of it. He hates me." 

"Where is Pikachu?" Misty asked as she stood up and followed Ash down a deserted street. Anyone in their right minds would be in bed right now, so they didn't bother concealing themselves in shadow anymore. 

"He's with Friar Oak. The friar likes to do harmless experiments and right now he's doing something with electricity-I think." 

They walked in silence for a few minutes, until Ash led her out of town. "Where are we going?" she asked, looking around. 

"Oak's church is a little on the outskirts of the forest," Ash said, glancing back. The full moon was bright enough to light their way easily and its light made Misty glow. Ash sighed. She was just so pretty and-he ordered himself to stop thinking along those lines. She was a lady, and way out of his league. He needed to remember that. 

After a few minutes of walking a large, gloomy building loomed up in front of them, a little off the dirt road and yet well out of reach of the forest. Ash led Misty up to the double doors and knocked twice. A few seconds passed before they heard approaching footsteps. One door had barely opened before something small and yellow came hurling out of it to land squarely on Ash's face. 

"Pikachu!" he laughed, dropping the sack of gold to hug his small friend. "The Friar hasn't been treating you badly, has he? I've never seen you so happy to see me before!" 

"Chu, Pikapi! Pika Pikachu Pi Pika..." 

As Ash listened to what Pikachu had to say about his stay with the Friar, Misty glanced inside the cracked door to see an old man standing there, smiling as he watched. 

"Erm, Ash..." she said, staring at the door. 

"What?" asked Ash, still smiling. He followed her gaze to the door and laughed. "Come on out, Friar Oak! You're giving Misty a scare, lurking about in the shadows like that!" 

Oak stepped outside with a smile on his face. The moonlight reflected off of his silvery hair, making him look older than he was, but he certainly wasn't scary anymore. Misty smiled at him and he smiled back. He reminded her of her grandfather. 

"Friar Oak, this is Maid Misteara. Misty, this is the Friar. He helps out a lot with keeping mine and Brock's name clear." Introductions done, Ash said, "Friar, we're trying to convince the people that Misty will make a good duchess here so they won't revolt. Can you help spread the word around? People believe you." 

"Well, of course," said Oak kindly. "But on one condition." 

Ash frowned, hoisting Pikachu to his shoulder. "What condition?" 

The Friar smiled. "You let me keep your Pikachu for another day. With his help I might be able to make a storage container for his electricity. Just think, Ash," he said, his eyes unfocused, "no more hazardous candles; no more paying for matches, holders, and the candles themselves, no more-" 

"Friar Oak is also an inventor and a Pokémon professor," Ash said quietly to Misty while the friar babbled on. "He uses the church as cover so the Prince doesn't know what he's up to. Although he is highly religious and all that." 

"That I am," Oak said. "Which reminds me; thou has not been to confessions in almost a month. How does thou hope to go to heaven if thee insists on stealing all the time and doth not even ask for forgiveness?" Although his tone was stern, his face was light and his eyes twinkled as he tried to hold back a smile. 

"Need I remind thee, Friar, that the spoils from my thievery fill thy collections box?" said Ash sweetly. 

"Why, not at all, good son," laughed Oak. "As long as thee hath gotten me something today." 

Ash laughed at the look on Misty's face. "He's always like this," he explained. "Insists on speaking the High Language. He was a noble once, you know." He then turned back to Oak. "Yes, I suppose you can keep Pikachu for another day or two. That is, if it's all right with you, Pikachu." 

"Pi!" 

"Then it's settled," Oak said, clapping his hands together. "I get the mouse for another day and together, with help from thy sinful thievery, we will create an alternate means for lighting and heating churches, homes, and castles alike! Ha HA!" 

Ash, Misty, and Pikachu stared at him. Oak cleared his throat awkwardly and said, "Er-excuse me. I've been running on empty for most of the day. In fact, I'm willing to bet you two have, too. Would you like to come in and have something to eat?" 

"No thank you, Friar," said Ash. "We still have to get to Mum's house, and although we haven't seen a guard yet, Gareth's probably just sent them out on midnight watch." 

"I see," Oak said. "Well, in that case, would you like Pikachu for the night? I understand he makes quite a defensive little creature." 

Ash sighed. Lifting Pikachu from his shoulder he gently handed him to the Friar. "That's all right, sir. My other Pokémon will be more than enough to handle any guards we run into." 

"You have other Pokémon?" said Misty suddenly. 

Ash turned to face her. "Well, yeah, I kinda have to with all the stuff I get myself into." 

"May I see them?" asked Misty eagerly. "Please? I was trained to become a Gym Leader back in Cerulean, back before the duke of Palletshire died. Maybe we can Battle sometime." 

"_Battle_ you?" Ash squeaked. "But, I-er-I um-" 

"What's the matter, Ash?" said Oak, watching him curiously. "You've Battled women Trainers before." 

"Yes, I-that's not the point, I-Wait a minute! You're a Gym Leader? Since when?" 

"Since my sisters and I inherited the Gym when her owner passed away," Misty said. "Aren't you a Trainer?" 

Ash hooked his arm around his neck again and sweatdropped. "Well-er-kind of. I used to be, before the duke left on that crusade thingy and the Prince took over. Now I spend all of my time trying to keep the people of Palletshire from starving or being thrown in prison. I don't really have the time or money to travel." 

"Doth mine ears deceive me?" Oak said, Pikachu now resting on his shoulder. "Hath mine long years now brought me to see the great Asheron Hood backing down from Battle?" 

"No!" said Ash hotly. "I just-I-Hey, I refuse to Battle Gareth all the time and you don't say anything then!" 

"Sheriff Gareth is a foe, nigh a friend," said the Friar. "Now, enough of this rumbling. Have you the gold?" 

Ash picked up the sack from the ground and held it out to him. "Take whatever you think you'll need," he said. "Mum gets the rest, though I'd say she's doing all right right now. She doesn't need much." 

"Well, neither will I, once I build this infernal storage container." The Friar took the sack inside with him. Ash and Misty could hear the tinkling of coins as he emptied its contents into the collections box to keep the church running. When he returned the sack was considerably lighter, but there was plenty left for Ash's mother. 

"Well, we'd better go," said Ash, clipping the now small sack to the belt on his waist. He looked up at his Pikachu. "Pikachu, you go find Brock in the forest once the Friar's done with you. I don't know when Mum will let me leave." 

Everyone said their farewells and the two teens parted, Ash leading Misty back down the street they had just come. 

"Do you stay with your mum often?" Misty asked after a moment or two of silence on the deserted cobblestone streets. 

"Oh, I dunno," Ash said, a little preoccupied with keeping an eye and ear out for a guard. "Me and Brock go there a lot, if we're being tracked or in a tight spot or something." 

"What do you mean 'tight spot'?" 

Ash sighed. "Well, I have to think. Hm. Oh, there was one time when Pikachu went on a rampage through the market and ended up eating half the store of the merchants' apples and tomatoes. Most of them just grumbled about it, and I made up by working for them or giving them their share of gold. But one must have been in allegiance with the sheriff or something because he gave away our current hiding spot and before we knew it we were surrounded by at least a hundred guards, Sheriff Gareth, and Sir James himself." 

Misty stared at him. "How did you manage to get out of that one?" 

"Well, first I had Pikachu call up a huge storm to hide our movement while me and Brock distracted the guards and everything." 

"He can do that?" Misty asked suddenly. "He has the power to call upon the weather itself?" 

"Only when he's powerful enough," Ash explained. "And since apples happen to be his favorite energy-filled food he had plenty. Anyway, he called up a lightning storm and Brock got out his Onix to keep them away while I used my other Pokémon to search for all the Electric Pokémon in the forest. It wasn't that great, really. Pikachu helped the Pokémon use Thunder while my Totodile and Squirtle went to work putting out any flames we accidentally started on the forest. And we escaped while Gary and James reorganized the men. My mum kept us hidden until security was relaxed and we could come out again. She doesn't mind us being there, as long as we help out around the-" 

He froze. Misty started to say something and he stopped her. He quietly pulled her into a small gap between two buildings and kept her quiet. "I thought I heard something," he whispered, listening hard. Then he heard it again; the sound of new leather boots hitting the pavement and coming in their direction. He took a chance to stick his head out of the shadows and look down the street, immediately pulling it back in when he recognized the flipped up hair and confident stride of his rival. Another soft padding noise told Ash he wasn't alone. 

"It's the sheriff," he whispered, pulling her deeper into the alley. "And he's got his Eevee with him. This alley is a dead end and he'll be sure to check here. What Type of Pokémon do you have, Misty? Misty?" 

He looked at her, squinting to see in the darkness. "Misty? Are you okay?" Her face was rigid as she pointed to something on the wall above and behind Ash. Ash turned and picked what she was pointing at off the dull brick, holding it out to her. "What, this?" he asked, frowning. "It's just a beetle, Misty, it won't hurt you." 

She backed away from him in fear, her eyes locked on the large black insect. "I..._hate_...bugs..." she said slowly, a hint of panic in her eyes. "I do _not_ like bugs." 

"What's wrong with bugs?" 

"Everything! They're all icky and slimy and they have too many legs..." 

"Euwee?" 

Misty temporarily ignored the beetle and turned around to see a small, cute, fluffy brown Pokémon looking up at her from the entrance to the alley. "Euwee?" it repeated, tilting its head. Then it noticed Ash. It froze for a second as their eyes met, then scampered back out onto the street, calling for its Master. 

Ash dropped the bug and grabbed Misty's arm, pulling her deeper into the alley as fast as he could. He stopped only when they met the brick wall signaling the end of the gap. Spinning around, he froze. Gareth was blocking the opening to the street. 

"Well, well, well," Gareth said, walking slowly forward. His Eevee trotted proudly at his heels, its head held high. Ash thread his fingers through Misty's, pulling her behind him for protection. 

"What do you want?" he snarled, glaring at his rival. 

Gareth chose to ignore his comment. "The great Asheron Hood trapped like a rat in a corner. Too bad Eevee here is a dog instead of a cat or I might not be speaking to you right now." He stopped suddenly, his eyes widening as they traveled over Misty. "Oh? And what's this? Thievery, yes, but dare I say it-_kidnapping_ also?" He clucked his tongue, coming slowly forward once again. "You won't make anything of yourself in this life, Asheron. Just think...the duke's own young son turning voluntarily to the life of crime." 

"And what do you call stealing from the people and lying to the king?" asked Ash, stalling for time. Why oh _why_ hadn't he brought his bow with him? His eyes traveled up and down the walls, searching for an escape. Suddenly something caught his eye. Was that a _window_ above them? He could scarcely believe his eyes-was it _open?_

"Thinking of escape, Asheron?" Gareth questioned, noticing his glances. "Not this time, I'm afraid. Stealing the king's niece her first day here...robbing the Prince Rudi's personal caravan... If that doesn't constitute a hanging, I don't know what will." 

"He didn't _steal_ me-Ouch!" Misty rubbed the spot where Ash had elbowed her. 

Gareth grinned. "Assault, too, I see. You really are asking for it this time." He stopped, seeming to suddenly notice something. "Where's the rat, Asheron? Curled up with a Pokémon Healer after earlier's activities? Couldn't take the heat this time?" 

Again, Ash elbowed Misty before she could say anything. He signaled in the direction of the window some foot or so above their heads and two or three feet in front of them. Gareth didn't notice. He was speaking to the Eevee at his feet. 

"Go and get someone to bring chains and rope," he said, looking up and smiling at his prisoner. "He doesn't have his rat with him. This will be all too easy." 

"When I say, get to that window and I'll boost you through," whispered Ash as Gary talked. Misty nodded and the pair watched as the Eevee disappeared around the corner of the alley. 

Ash forced himself to smile, watching Gary closely. Brock had always said he was a good actor. Maybe if he- 

"Thinking about the reward I'll get when I turn you in?" asked Gareth suddenly. "I know I am. The Prince will probably give me Sir James's position. Maybe even knight me." 

"Oh, I doubt that," muttered Ash, squeezing Misty's hand to signal their escape was close. Her warm hand was clouding his brain. He mentally slapped himself and concentrated on Gary. Just a moment or two more... 

"What was that, Hood?" asked Gareth slyly. "If that is your real name. No, I don't think it is. I believe you probably have help from somewhere inside this town. But no matter. I'll catch them shortly after you're hanged, you can count on that. Along with that accomplice of yours, Little Rock or whatever." 

"Now, Pikachu!" Ash suddenly yelled, shoving Misty to the window. As Gareth spun around, expecting to see the tiny mouse, Ash slammed into his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. If he couldn't breath he couldn't call for help-_or_ chase them. 

Misty was almost through the window, so Ash shoved her the rest of the way and climbed in after her. They landed on hard wood that creaked and groaned loudly as they stood. Gary's angry red face appeared in the window and Ash pushed him out, then slammed it shut. 

Someone screamed. Ash spun back around and peered through the darkness, his eyes slowly adjusting to the lack of light. Finally, he thought he could make out a huge form in a corner of the room, screaming, and a human outline next to the opposite wall. 

"Ash, I think there's a door over here," Misty said, closely followed by a loud creaking sound as she opened it. 

The lump in the corner screamed again. "Sorry, miss, no harm meant," Ash said, bowing to the woman in the bed before hurrying out after Misty. He suddenly ran into her in the dark. 

"There's a _wall_ here, Ash," she muttered, turning back around. "What is _wrong_ with her?" 

The woman was still screaming for her life in the room they had just exited. "She's scared," Ash said shortly, feeling his way down the wall. "And I don't blame her." 

"Are _you_ scared?" Misty asked, one hand on his shoulder so she didn't lose him in the pitch black. 

"Of course I'm scared," said Ash roughly, groping their way down what seemed to be a hallway. "The sheriff's probably waiting for us at the door right now. If he gets his hands on me, he'll kill me himself. He doesn't care about the law." 

"What about your other Pokémon?" 

"Like an idiot, I left them and my bow with Brock. I lied to Friar Oak so he wouldn't worry." 

He froze suddenly when the wall ended, and Misty, who was still walking, accidentally knocked into him, sending them both toppling down stairs. The pair landed in a tangled heap on the bottom, Ash thanking Ho-Oh that the stairs were covered in a thick sheet of dust. 

"Are you okay?" he asked, helping Misty to her feet. 

She groaned. "I think so. Who in their right mind has stairs on their ground floor?" 

"That's good, it means we're in the cellar. Which means there's got to be a cellar door here somewhere-" He was cut off by a loud banging noise issuing from above them, closely followed by a lot of voices shouting for someone to open the door. 

"That'd be Gareth and his guards," breathed Ash, grabbing Misty's hand and leading her over to a thin crack of light across from where he believed the stairs to be. He was wrong, and they both stumbled over the bottom step, which seemed to jut out from the wall. They had no sooner stood again when Ash pulled Misty down on top of him as he fell over what must have been a metal pail, which went skidding loudly across the stone floor. 

"I thought you traveled best by night!" Misty said angrily after they had fallen over another bucket and a huge rocking chair that seemed to be made of nothing but sharp ends. 

"Yes, in _moonlight_," he responded angrily, rubbing the spot on his shin where the chair had jabbed him. "I don't exactly prefer to stumble around in the darkness of somebody's strange cellar while the sheriff and a whole troop of men breathe down my neck!" 

They had hardly taken two more steps when Ash pulled Misty down after falling over what sounded like an enormous pile of pots, pans, and other various metal items. 

"What kind of mindless idiot stores everything they own in the cellar!" Ash said in exasperation. A torchlight flickered on from upstairs and they froze. 

"This way," Ash whispered, using the light to crawl over to what looked like the cellar door. He could hear someone running across the landing just above them, dust falling from the wooden floor as they passed. Ash shook it out of his hair and groped around the hard wood in search of the bar. Misty helped him lift it just as whoever was holding the torch hurried past the top of the stairs. They could still hear the woman screaming in her bed as the torchbearer unbarred the door to let Gareth and his men in. 

Ash paused to throw the door down behind them before dashing off after Misty down the dark, empty street and away from the house they had just crawled out of. Once the excitement of almost being killed wore off they slowed down to a walk, occasionally dodging in and out of black shadows as guards and their dogs ran down the street in the direction of the house they had managed to escape from. 

After an eternity of cramped muscles and sore calves from bending over, Ash stopped in front of a small cottage near the center of town. The windows were dark and the place looked deserted. 

"This is it," breathed Ash, leading Misty up to the front door. "If you like we can still go back up to the castle-" 

"Are you crazy?" Misty interrupted, staring at him in the dim light given off by the crescent moon. "And risk you getting captured just so I can sleep in some dinghy stone fort that was built off the taxes of underpaid people?" 

"But wouldn't it be safer if...if, you know, you stayed up in the castle?" Ash pleaded, turning his back to the door to speak to her. "Gareth still thinks I took you, so you won't be punished-" 

"Is _that_ why you stopped me earlier?" Misty interrupted. "To clear my name?" 

"Well, yeah-" 

"I'll have you know I can take care of myself just fine, Asheron Hood," she said hotly, jabbing a finger at his chest to emphasize her point. He stepped back until his back met the rough wooden door, Misty following him and waving her finger. 

"I've lived through the equivalent of just about whatever you have, even if I _am_ a noblewoman. I think I'm perfectly capable of clearing my own name-_and_ yours, if you'd have given me the chance-" 

"But, Misty, you don't know the sheriff like I do-" 

"Don't I? How many times do you think my father has looked at Gareth as a worthy suitor to help me rule here? How many times do you think I've had to force him off me after my father invited him over as a noble guest and he insisted on 'escorting' me to my chambers? I think I know him _just_ as well as you, if not better judging on the fact that he doesn't try and flirt with you every time you enter the same room. _Next_ time, young Asheron, let me take care of my_self_. Understand?" 

Ash nodded dumbly, staring at her with increased respect and awe. "Um...I think I'll get me mum now," he said weakly, spinning back around and rapping his fist on the door. 

"You knock at your own home?" Misty asked, apparently over her outburst. 

"Well, I kind of have to." 

"Why?" 

Ash sighed, leaning back against the door as he waited for it to open. "I used to just come in, but then Mum accidentally thought I was a robber and knocked me out with a frying pan before I was two steps in the door. It took her, Brock, Pikachu, and Mimey over an hour to revive me." 

"Your own _mother_ knocked you out?" Misty asked, aghast. 

"Well, yeah, but I really don't blame her. Gareth had been snooping around a lot lately and she probably thought he-Waa!" 

The door suddenly opened and he fell backwards onto a hard wooden floor. Whoever had opened the door stepped back and held something big and black high overhead. Ash rolled over just in time to avoid being decked by a frying pan, the skillet slamming into the floor where his head had just been. 

_"Mum!"_ he yelled, shielding his face. "It's _me!_ Can't you even recognize your own son anymore? That's four visits in a row now that you've narrowly avoided killing me!" 

The figure froze. "Ash, hon? Is that you?" 

Ash pulled himself up to a sitting position and brushed himself off, glaring at the figure. "Of _course_ it's me, Mum! Who else knocks on the door at two in the morning?" 

"Oh, honey, I'm so sorry! It's just that the sheriff has been stopping by a lot lately, especially at odd times of day, and I just thought...Oh, are you okay? I haven't seen you in _days!_" She dropped the frying pan and pulled her son up in a huge bear hug, holding him at least a foot off the floor. 

_"Mum!"_ gasped Ash, trying to shove her away. "You're _choking_ me!" 

She gave him another squeeze before releasing him. Ash immediately stumbled back, disappearing into the dark hallway. His mother watched him, then turned to close the door and froze when she saw Misty standing there. 

Her hand immediately reached for the frying pan, but Ash got there first. _"Mum!"_ he said, prying it out of her hands. "That's Misty! She's a friend! _Honestly!_ You can't just go around hitting people over the head with a frying pan!" 

"Misty?" Ash's mother repeated. "I don't believe I've ever heard that name before. Is she from around here?" 

"She is now," Ash said, pulling Misty inside the dark house. "Mum, Misty. Misty, my mum. Misty lives up in the castle now, Mum. She'll probably stay there from now on." 

"It's a pleasure to meet you, dear," Ash's mother said gently. "I don't get to meet many of Ash's girlfriends anymore." 

"That's 'cause I haven't got any!" Ash said hotly. "And she _isn't_ my girlfriend!" 

"Oh?" She sounded confused. "But Brock said you were courting a young lady from the castle-" 

"Well Brock's _wrong!_" Both teens were now thanking the dark for concealing their blushes. "Wait a minute," said Ash suddenly, calming down. "Brock was here earlier?" 

"Just stopped by for a moment or two to say he wouldn't be staying tonight. Seemed to think he wouldn't be able to get any sleep." 

"Why?" 

"Well, that's when he brought up Misty--" 

_"Mum!"_

Just then a light flickered into view, revealing a small Mr. Mime holding a large candle as he slowly walked into the hallway. "Mime?" 

"Oh, there you are, Mimey!" Ash's mother said, rushing over to take the candle. "I was beginning to worry." She held it up to get a good look at Misty and gasped. "Oh, dear, you've hurt yourself! Here, hold this, I'll be right back. Ash, take her to the kitchen. Mimey, fetch some water from the well." 

"Mr. Mime!" 

Misty dimly took the candle as she said, "I'm all right, miss-" 

"Ketchum. Just call me Mistress Ketchum. Ash, quit standing there like a dead tree and take her to the kitchen!" 

"All _right!_" Ash said, coming over to Misty. "You'd think that after narrowly escaping a fatal blow to the head she'd give me a break, but _nooo_. Now she'll probably-Oh, jeez, Mum, is this _it?_" 

"What?" Misty asked, bringing her hand to her forehead and feeling a thick, warm liquid. 

"Oh, it's nothing, just a small cut that'll probably heal overnight," Ash said, gently pulling her into the kitchen. "Just sit down and let her do what she thinks is necessary, it'll all be over eventually." 

"What do you mean?" asked Misty, sounding anxious. "What's wrong with me?" 

Ash sat beside her and grabbed a glass pitcher from the center of the table. He rubbed it with his sleeve before scooting his chair next to her and holding it up so she could see her reflection. 

"See? Just a small cut and a lot of dust from that _damned_ cellar-" 

"You watch your language, young man!" Mistress Ketchum called from another room. 

Misty stared at her reflection. Her face _was_ covered in a thick layer of dust. It even coated her hair, making her look much older than fifteen. A thin trickle of blood was seeping from a small gash just below her hairline, but other than that she looked fine. 

"You see?" asked Ash, lowering the pitcher. "Remember when I said she's a bit eccentric about certain things? Well, she's been trained as a human Healer and she flips every time someone comes in with even the tiniest little scrape." 

"Are you sure it's tiny?" asked Misty, looking worried. "I mean, maybe if she's all worked up like this there really is something wrong and-" 

Ash shushed her. "Of _course_ there isn't anything wrong," he said soothingly. He reached out a warm hand and wiped away the blood with a gentle finger. "See? You'll be fine." The movement brought him closer to her and their eyes met. A warm, tingly feeling spread throughout his body and he suddenly didn't want to pull away. He slowly leaned in, seeing Misty do the same before his eyes closed, when- 

"All right, I've got the herbs, some clean linen, and Mimey's on his way with some fresh water. What else do I need?" Mistress Ketchum bustled into the room, dumping an armful of materials onto the table. She didn't seem to notice the two teens, who were looking away from each other and blushing madly in the flickering firelight. 

Mistress Ketchum pulled up another chair and sat between them, then turned to Misty. "All right, honey, let's fix you up...My, you two are extremely dirty. Where have you been, the haystack?" 

_"Mum!"_ Ash yelled, his blush deepening significantly. "We were running away from the sheriff! We ended up in someone's cellar and, well, it was dirty!" 

"Of course, dear." Suddenly Mimey burst into the room, a huge basin of water balanced in his thin arms. Mistress Ketchum took it from him and dipped a towel lightly into it, then went to work cleaning Misty's face and hair. That done, she dropped the now filthy rag onto the table and wound a strip of linen around her head to cover the cut and keep it clean. The end result yielded Misty looking like she had just survived a serious head injury. 

"Mum," Ash laughed, ignoring Misty's warning glares, "the cut wasn't _that_ bad! I'm sure you didn't need to do all that-ACK!" 

Mistress Ketchum had dipped another strip of cloth into a large bottle and was busy keeping Ash still as she pressed it to an area just above his right eye. "Keep _still_, Ash, or this alcohol won't clean that cut!" she said roughly. 

Ash jerked away, backing up until he met the kitchen wall. "Mum, have you gone _mad?_" he gasped, clutching his forehead. "That _hurt!_ Do you realize you could have burned my eye out with that stuff? Then how would I shoot my bow? Jeez, first a frying pan and now a poisonous liquid to my face. You know, Mum, I reckon I'll be dead before my sixteenth birthday." 

"Oh, nonsense, Ash," Mistress Ketchum said gruffly, soaking another towel in the water. "Now sit down and let me fix you up or I _will_ get out the poisonous liquid!" 

Ash reluctantly sat, flinching when his mother drew near. 

"Stop...fidgeting..." she grunted, trying to hold him still as he scrubbed his hair clean. She backed away for a moment to get a clean rag and Ash looked at Misty, his hair mussed and sticking out at odd angles and a desperate look on his face. Now it was Misty's turn to laugh. 

At least an hour later, Ash and Misty were _still_ sitting at the table while Mistress Ketchum insisted on serving them a warm cup of tea. 

_"Mum,"_ groaned Ash, lifting his head from his hands to stare at her back, "we _told_ you; we're not hungry right now. We just want to go to sleep and-" 

"And what better way to go to sleep than with a warm cup of tea dissolving in your belly?" she answered. Ash dropped his head into his hands again and sighed deeply, hearing Misty do the same. He just wanted to go to _sleep..._

"Oh, fine, if you two insist on being so lazy then get to bed," said Mistress Ketchum abruptly. "Misty, you can use some of Ash's clothes for the night; mine are probably too big. They're not dresses, but they're clean. And you can sleep in Brock's bed; his sheets are clean, too. Sorry, but I've only got three bedrooms, unless you'd like to share a room with Mimey-" 

"Brock's bed's fine, Mistress Ketchum," Misty groaned, hoisting herself to her feet and following Ash out of the room. 

"Ash, where are you going with that frying pan?" Mistress Ketchum suddenly asked. 

"I'm taking it from you; you need some sort of license to operate heavy kitchen ware!" 

"If you want warm breakfast tomorrow you'd best return it right now!" 

"I'd rather have a cold breakfast than a concussion!" 

Before she could respond, Ash had pulled Misty and the frying pan into a small room joining the hall and swung the door shut behind them. An old bunk bed took up one wall, a dresser the other. Ash set the frying pan on the dresser and dug through it, tossing Misty some clothes. 

"Here," he said, grabbing some clothes for himself and turning to her. He pointed to a door on the wall to the right of Misty. "I'll change in there; it's Mimey's room. Just knock when you're finished." 

Ash quickly left the room and shut the door. He threw his clothes in a heap on the floor and leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes in exhaustion. What was he going to do? He couldn't even _look_ at Misty without going all tingly and floaty in his head-How was he supposed to concentrate on keeping himself, Pikachu, and Brock alive if he fell into a dazed trance every time Misty smiled at him? 

Ash sighed, stripping off the dust-covered clothes and pulling on the fresh ones. Every time she spoke he got the trademark swarm of Butterfree flitting around in his stomach. Every time she smiled he felt all light-headed and couldn't keep himself from smiling back. Every time she- 

There was a knock on the door. Ash sighed, picking up his dirty clothes and turning to the door. Was this what love felt like? he wondered. Was this happy, floaty feeling the feeling Brock had always talked about after meeting Healer Joy, Lady Jenny, Mistress Suzie, Mistress Mariah, Mistress Karen, Mistress-he stopped himself. Was this the feeling Brock always spoke of after meeting a pretty girl? 

"Ash? Are you finished?" 

"Yeah. Here, give me your dirty clothes and I'll leave them here for Mimey. He loves to clean." He opened the door and she handed him a pile of dusty clothes, which he mixed with his own and tossed in a corner before setting the sack of gold down on Mimey's bed. He followed Misty back into the bedroom and shut the door. 

"The bottom one's Brock's," he said simply, climbing the rough ladder to the top bed while somehow managing to avoid her eyes. He didn't trust himself around her alone anymore. He collapsed in the bed and heard Misty do the same below. And suddenly he wasn't tired. He groaned, trying to make himself comfortable in the fresh sheets. 

"Ash?" Misty asked after a few minutes of silence. 

"Yeah?" 

"Are you tired anymore?" 

He rolled over to stare off the side of his bed. "No," he said flatly. 

"Neither am I." More silence, then: "Ash? Can I ask you something?" 

"What?" 

"Well, I'm not trying to pry or anything, but I was wondering...How come your mother's name is Ketchum and you're Hood?" 

"I'm not," Ash answered, arranging himself on the bed to look down at her in the dim light. "Hood's what Brock and Pikachu started calling me when I found my hat back when I was four or five and it covered most of my head, like the hood of a cloak. Now I use it as an alias to keep my mum's name clear." 

"Oh..." she trailed off. "So your real name's Ash Ketchum?" 

"Yeah, I guess, although I haven't heard that used in a while. I think the sheriff suspects my mum, so we keep it quiet." 

"What about Brock? Does he have another name?" 

"No. He's from Pewter, so no one really knows him." 

"Oh." 

"Why do you ask?" 

"Just curious." 

Ash couldn't think of anything to say, so he began fiddling with the sheets hanging off the bed instead. After a moment or two he asked, "Misty? Now can I ask you something?" 

"All right." 

He shifted to a more comfortable position. "Well, earlier you said you knew the sheriff..." 

"Yeah?" 

"Well, did your father really...Did Gareth try..." 

Misty sighed. "Yes, he tried. No, he never. I refuse to marry just because my father likes him. Has your father ever tried finding you a wife?" 

Ash froze suddenly, his eyes widening. Misty, noticing, asked, "Ash? Are you okay? Did I say something-" 

"No, it's just...I suddenly remembered something." 

"What?" 

"Do you remember earlier? Back in that alley when Gary cornered us?" 

"Yes..." 

"Well, didn't he say...did you hear him say...that I was the duke's son?" 

Misty paused for a moment, thinking. "I think so-" 

"But how would he know?" 

Misty suddenly sat up in bed, locking eyes with Ash. "What do you mean?" she asked sharply. "Are you saying you really are a duke's son?" 

"Well, yeah-" 

"Why didn't you _tell_ me this, Ash?" she demanded. "Do you know what that means? You're a nobleman!" 

"I am not!" said Ash angrily. 

"Of course you are!" 

"I am _not!_" 

"Who's your father?" 

"Duke Cypress of Palletshire, but-" 

"But that means this is really your fief-" 

"-but he doesn't know I exist, Misty!" Misty fell silent, staring at Ash, who had suddenly lost his momentum and was staring silently at the small pile of linen that Misty must have taken off her head and was now resting on the floor. 

"Ash, I'm-" 

"Don't say you're sorry; you had nothing to do with it," said Ash bitterly. "I shouldn't even have let you come here. Palletshire's future duchess sleeping in the home of a _bastard-_" 

"Ash! Don't say that!" 

"And why not?" he said hotly. "It's true, isn't it? He doesn't even know I exist And he never will, now that he's _dead."_

"But, Ash, maybe your mother told him," said Misty, struggling to find the right thing to say. "I mean, Duke Cypress never married and he never had any children-" 

"Except me," said Ash dully. 

"Yes, which makes you the heir to Palletshire." Ash looked at her, wondering what she was trying to say. 

"Ash, I may be future duchess here, but you're the rightful duke. You can reclaim your title, you know that, right? Then Gareth would have to take orders from _you,_ and you wouldn't be an outlaw anymore because your people wouldn't be overly taxed, and-" 

"And what if I don't want to reclaim my title?" Ash interrupted, meeting her gaze. "What if I don't want to be rich and order people around and have half the population hate me no matter what I do and-" 

"But why not, Ash?" asked Misty soothingly. She knelt on the bed to come face to face with Ash, who was watching her curiously. "Why wouldn't you want to give up crime and become a duke?" 

Ash lowered his eyes. "I dunno," he said quietly. "It's not that I like the stealing or anything-in fact, I kind of hate it, but I like being by myself out there in the woods. I like hunting for myself and feeding myself and visiting my mum-" 

"But, Ash, you can do all that as a nobleman, too," said Misty, trying to meet his eyes. "Only as a nobleman you won't have to steal, or run from the sheriff. And you'd make a good ruler, too, Ash, I know it. You'd even be able to pick your bride. Anyone you want." 

Ash looked up at her. "Really? Anyone?" 

"Yes, Ash, anyone." 

"Really? I could...I could marry you?" 

Misty blushed and Ash could feel his own cheeks go hot. "Well, yes, if that's what you wanted." 

"But what if you objected?" 

"Why would I-I mean, that shouldn't matter. Technically I should married to Gary right now, but I keep managing to squirm out of it." 

"So you wouldn't have a say-so?" 

"Well, no-" 

"Then I wouldn't," Ash said flatly. "I won't force someone to marry me, even if I have fallen in-I mean, um, no." 

"No what?" 

"No, I wouldn't force you to marry me." 

"I never said you would be _forcing_ me..." said Misty quietly, her sea-green eyes meeting his. 

"Really?" Ash asked, finding himself leaning forward a little. "So you wouldn't...object?" 

"I guess not..." Misty was leaning in too, her eyes slowly closing. 

Ash suddenly realized that their lips were only a few inches apart. Just a little more and he could... 

"EEP!" 

Misty suddenly jumped away and, having nothing to jump onto, tumbled to the floor. Ash jumped up too, and came back down slowly, cursing as he rubbed the spot where his head had met the ceiling. 

"There's a BUG in there!" yelped Misty, pointing at her bed. Ash lowered himself halfway over his bed to look upside-down at Misty's and saw the large form of a worm sitting there, its huge golden-green eyes staring at him in confusion. 

"Caterpie!" he yelled, smiling. Suddenly he lost his balance and went crashing down where Misty would have been if she hadn't scooted back to the wall in fear. He immediately picked himself up and grabbed the Bug off the bed, hugging it tight. 

"I thought you were gone!" he said happily, looking at his old friend. "I thought you went back to the woods for good!" 

"You mean that...that _thing_ is a Pokémon?" Misty gasped, her eyes never leaving it. 

"Of course he is!" said Ash, holding him out to her. "His great-grandfather was the first Pokémon I ever caught. Want to meet him?" 

_"No!"_ she yelled, trying to push herself back further. "I _hate_ bugs!" 

"But he's not a bug," said Ash, confused. "He's a Bug-Type _Pokémon_, but he's no bug." 

"I don't care!" she screamed. "Bugs and Bug-Type Pokémon are all the same to me! They're slimy and icky-just like carrots!" 

"Wait a minute," said Ash, holding Caterpie close. "Now you don't like carrots?" 

"No!" 

"I like carrots." 

"Well I don't! Or peppers!" 

"Well I-Actually, I have to agree with you. Peppers are rather disgusting." 

"And I don't like bugs! How could you put me in a bed with a bug?" 

"Hey, hold on, _I_ didn't know he was in there-" 

"Well you do now! I'm not going back in that bed to save my life!" 

Ash sighed, looking down at his small friend. Caterpie asked if he had done something wrong and Ash took him over to the window. 

"No, buddy, it's not your fault," he said soothingly, setting him on the windowsill as he opened the shutters. "She just doesn't like bugs. Or Bug Pokémon, I guess." Caterpie looked up at him in confusion, clearly not understanding. Ash sighed again. "Just go back to the woods, okay? Brock's out there. Do you remember Brock?" Caterpie nodded fervently, talking about Brock's excellent Caterpie Crater snacks. Ash smiled. "Good. Go find him. I'll meet you tomorrow, okay?" 

He watched the Caterpie go, then shut the window and turned to Misty. "Why don't you like bugs?" 

"I don't know," Misty said, standing up now that the threat was gone. "I just don't. Isn't there something you just don't like?" 

Ash thought for a minute. "Well, I don't like squid." 

Misty stared at him. "Squid? Ash, we're a week's ride from the ocean in any direction." 

"So? You just don't like bugs, and I just don't like squid," he said flatly. "Or peppers, or mushrooms." He took a moment to shudder at the thought. "There, now we're even. Now let's go to sleep; it's probably almost dawn already." 

"Oh, no! I said I'm not getting back in that bed and I meant it! What if there's a Weedle in there? Or a Spinarak? Or something else poisonous or with too many eyes or with a million shiny black eyes-" 

"Oh, fine, sleep in mine, then," Ash yawned, collapsing onto the bottom bed. He arranged himself under the covers, watching Misty climb reluctantly up to the top. She had somehow managed to transfer her unique smell to the sheets in the period of time she had been laying in them. He wrapped them tightly around himself and breathed deeply before slowly drifting off to sleep.   
  


~~

  
  


**Author's Note:**SoooOOOOOOOoooo. Yeah. Nevermind it at the end. I was hungry when I wrote that. Actually, I've had it written for weeks, but I never got around to editing it until now, when I should actually be doing my Algebra homework. Blaugh. Just like squid and mushrooms. Unless the mushrooms are with steak or green beans. Yum. Oh, fudgemunkeys, now I'm hungry and lunch is in three periods. Okay, I'll stop rambling now. I'm a few pages into the next part already. They wake up and get chased by Gareth again! They-duh duh duh.........................................KISS! Ha HA! I'm going to class now. BYE!!!!!   
  
-Seabeast   
  


**NOTE:**LOVE TO ALL SHINY PINK IGGLYFLUFFS!!!! 


End file.
